Time Wizard
の | romaji_name = Toki no Majutsushi | trans_name = Time Magician | image = TimeWizard-SS02-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 2 | atk = 500 | def = 400 | passcode = 71625222 | effect_types = Ignition | vilore = Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể tung đồng xu và gọi nó. Nếu bạn gọi đúng, tiêu diệt tất cả quái thú đối thủ điều khiển. Nếu bạn gọi sai, tiêu diệt tất cả quái thú bạn điều khiển, và nếu bạn làm thế, nhận thiệt hại bằng một nửa tổng CÔNG của các quái thú bị tiêu diệt đó đã có trong khi ngửa mặt trên sân. | lore = Once per turn: You can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong, destroy as many monsters you control as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to half the total ATK those destroyed monsters had while face-up on the field. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez jouer à pile ou face. Si vous gagnez, détruisez autant de monstres contrôlés par votre adversaire. Si vous perdez, détruisez tous les monstres que vous contrôlez que possible, et si vous le faites, recevez des dommages égaux à la moitié de la somme des ATK que ces monstres détruits avaient tant qu'ils étaient face recto sur le Terrain. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst eine Münze werfen und das Ergebnis voraussagen. Falls du richtig vorausgesagt hast, zerstöre alle Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. Falls du falsch vorausgesagt hast, zerstöre so viele Monster, die du kontrollierst, wie möglich und falls du dies tust, erhältst du Schaden in Höhe der Hälfte der Summe der ATK, welche die zerstörten Monster hatten, solange sie offen auf dem Spielfeld lagen. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi lanciare una moneta e scegliere testa o croce. Se indovini, distruggi tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario. Se sbagli, distruggi tanti mostri che controlli quanti possibile e, se lo fai, subisci danno pari alla metà della somma degli ATK che quei mostri distrutti avevano mentre erano scoperti sul Terreno. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno: você pode lançar uma moeda e escolher cara ou coroa. Se você ganhar, destrua todos os monstros que seu oponente controla. Se você perder, destrua tantos monstros que você controla quanto possível e, se isso acontecer, sofra dano igual à metade do ATK total que esses monstros destruídos tinham enquanto estavam com a face para cima no campo. | es_lore = Una vez por turno: puedes lanzar una moneda y elegir Cara o Cruz. Si aciertas, destruye todos los monstruos que controle tu adversario. Si fallas, destruye tantos monstruos que controles como sea posible y, si lo haces, recibes daño igual a la mitad del ATK total que esos monstruos destruidos tenían mientras estaban boca arriba en el Campo. | ja_lore = ①： | zh_lore = 擲1個硬幣猜正反。猜中則把對方場上的怪獸全部破壞。猜錯則把自己場上的怪獸全部破壞。之後受到由於這個效果被破壞的自己怪獸全部攻擊力合計一半傷害。這個效果1回合1次在自己的主要階段可以使用。 | ko_lore = ① : 1턴에 1번, 자신 메인 페이즈에 발동할 수 있다. 코인 토스를 1회 실행하고, 앞뒷면을 맞춘다. 맞은 경우, 상대 필드의 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. 못 맞춘 경우, 자신 필드의 몬스터를 전부 파괴하고, 자신은 앞면 표시로 파괴된 몬스터의 공격력을 합계한 수치의 절반의 데미지를 받는다. | eds_lore = Toss a coin and call Heads or tails. If you call it right, your opponent's monsters on the field are destroyed. If you call it wrong, your own monsters on the field are destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. This card can only be used only during your own turn, once per turn. | rod_lore = An enchanted clock that has the power to transform Baby Dragons and Dark Magicians on the player's own field. | gx1_lore = Toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, your opponent's monsters on the field are destroyed. If you call it wrong, your own monsters on the field are destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. This card can be used only during your own turn, once per turn. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Effect Monsters (Rare) Spellcaster's Dance (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = First Effect Monsters (Super Rare) | gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) | eds_sets = Green Millenium Puzzle (Rare) Rare Hunter Challenge (Rare) Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! - Set 1 (Rare) Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! - Set 2 (Rare Millenium Eye (Rare) | ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Super Rare) | sdd_sets = Barrel Dragon (Rare) Great Moth (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) LIGHT Collection 1 (Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) | wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Super Rare) | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0012 | rod_dc = 29 | rod_number = 016 | tfk_number = 030 | archseries = Magician (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Dark Magician (archetype) * Legendary Dragon * Aged counterpart | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys your Monster Cards | life_points = Damages you | fm_for = Thousand Dragon | misc = * Coin toss * Limited activations | tcg_speed_duel_status = Unlimited | database_id = 4022 }}